sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Titans
Conception/Discussion What if... there was an ancient race of gods that called themselves the Titans that have long since become detached from the world. The Titans could have been seemingly omnipotent beings ith technology beyond what even the most advanced races could imagine. They could have spawned all life in the universe, created planets, stars, and other cosmic objects. I was thinking with the dimensional portal stuff flying around everywhere, a portal through time wouldn't be all too farfetched. Some-one could stumble upon something, like an abandoned Titan city hidden underground somewhere, and spawn curiosity among the empires, enough to try and open up a portal through time to see what lost and forgotten civilization constructed the city. All of the gods from every empires' religions could be one of the Titans. These beings could have the ability to navigate space-time unlike anything ever seen before. It kind of falls in line with some of the stuff we've seen already. One of the GSSOC enemies summoned a demonic entity before, right? What if they by chance called forth one of the weaker of the Titans. There was an artifact object in Spore that had a description that mentioned a race of giant stature. I was thinking that we could use Arckas as well. Being a supermassive planet larger than it's own sun, what if Arckas was a creation of the Titans, made as their homeworld. I've already talked about things buried deep within Arckas's surface with no reasonable explanation to them. It could totally work! Panthean 14:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Great idea! I like this!Krayfish 18:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Certianly interesting, but what would happen when we meet the Titans? It's a good tidea, but... the best metaphor I can think of is that the weight of the story will be too much. I'm just concerned that we'll go off on a bad storyline. If we develop it more, than I'll be less cautious. EDIT: I know there are spelling errors; I'm a Grammar Nazi, damn it! Not a Spelling Nazi! There is a difference! --Nra 'Vadumee 19:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 1. Awesome ideas! 2. Marijuana is illegal, Panth. (I couldn't resist) 3. Maybe we are the titans...? (I want a statue of me capturing all my manliness!) 4. Nra, just admit it, you misssspeld grammar. (And KotOR ownz). SupcommMonroee 22:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the background is what I've set up here. There is no relavent plot, yet. We are not the Titans, absolutely not, sorry, no. Here's some possible plots: -Some form of underground religious society that has been around since the Titans still walked with mortals protects the ancient cities and all the relics within. (These would not be connected to any other cult). They could view the summoning of that demon as a reason to completely anihilate the empire that summoned him, and destroy any information/technology wandering about that aided in said summoning. In this quest to protect the ancient secrets, they could send agents to team up with the GSSOC to help track down every last piece of evidence to destroy it in return for the false promise of powerful technology. This would ultimately wind up with the exposure of the race of Titans to the scientific universe of all empires, who suddenly find a great interest in Titan technology, cities, history, and artifacts; and eventually lead to the discovery of Arckadium (which is the name I came up with for the former Titan Capital City on Arckas). -Remnants of the loyal servants of the Titans begin to surface after some prophesy of the Titans' return is revealed. They attempt to secure old Titan cities and technology, and to prepare for their arrival. While doing this, they come to a select few individuals to be representatives from different empires to assist in ensuring that people steer clear and away from Titan cities which need be prepared, as well as ease each of their respective societies into the new era so that no-one foolishly decides to wage war with the Titans and lose countless lives in the proccess. -A vastly powerful enemy arrives at the doorsteps of our empires. This could be the arrival of Tyranis from my universe; or it could be the arrival or return of a powerful foe you all have planned to use, or have used before. Point being, this new or returning enemy threatens to take over, and in doing so, threatens the sanctuary of the ancient hidden cities. Some kind of ancient secret society, as in the above two options, makes the decision to have a treaty with our empires: in exchange for the continued sanctuary of the Titan cities, artifacts, technology, etc. they will bring forth some of the vastly supperior Titan technology in order to aide in the struggle between us, and the enemy forces. In all three of these options, a vast interest in the Titans spawn, which eventually leads to people wanting to know more, and ultimately trying to go back in time for answers. Panthean 14:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I see... the third option works well with what I had planned (No spoilers). The spawn of interest also works with me, but my only concern is the back-in-time idea. If we add the basic assumption that my Spiraling Universe Theory (where the universe is not a bubble or flat, but a spiral; if you go straight down a level in the spiral to the exact point you were at in the original tier, you will end up at the exact same place in the universe, but furthur in time; the same works for the reverse; going up a tier will send you back in time; since space and time are to be taken as a whole, then the theory is very plausible but inmpossible to prove due tot he universe's potentially and likely infinite size. Any questions?) is correct, than in order to go back in time, one must open a wormhole up to the exact tier of the spiral where they want to go; while this is theoretically possible, it is practically impossible to achieve. On must muster up massive levels of energy to throw a wormhole just to a faraway galaxy; to say nothing of another, infintely far point in time. However, if we were to make the assumption that the Karnasaur's IU-D can be modified to open a wormhole, not to another universe, but rather to another point in this universe that could be considered, for all intents and purposes, another universe in and of itself. I doubt the Karnasaurs will be willing to tell the rest of the Galaxy about the IU-D project, since they don't want to start a space race to another Universe. Perhaps a Golden Age of Archaeology of sorts will work in lieu. That's just my opinion. Feedback, anyone? --Nra 'Vadumee 15:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've been using the Spiraling universe theory as a basis as well. I can imaging the Karnasaur keeping something secret like that. As for the portal the Brotherhood opened, I never actually planned out what they were going to do with it, but the Third option works very well. They probably suspect they can contact a Titan somewhere in the Home Dimension.Krayfish 02:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll go with whatever you guys want. SupcommMonroee 06:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) As long as we're sharing our theories on how space time works... I'm going to throw in a theory of my own. Bear with me here, this is a psuedo rant because I can't stand all the "scientific" theories about time, except maybe Einstein's because he was kinda smart. Why would the time dimensions work any differently from the 3 we're so familiar with? Why on Earth does everyone insist on applying new, theoretical rules and concepts to 4th, 5th, and beyond dimensions. Every dimension simply adds two new directions: 1D can go back and forth, 2D can go side to side, 3D can go up and down, so wouldn't it make sense that 4D works just like a 1D, except in each infinitesimal point on the line, an entire 3D universe fits. To expand on this, I'm going to be talking about 6 Dimensions, because it's easy to understand this way. Just picture a 3 Dimensional plane, where each infitesimal point is a particular point in time of an entire universe with the origin being w/e creation story you believe in, and all time-space expanding out from it. Different pathways and changes in different timelines are caused by both random chances in nature coming out differently (because of Chaos Theory), and different intelligent decissions made. Therefore, there would be an infinite amount of alternate timelines, one for every possible combination of intelligent decissionmaking and random natureal chance. Our timeline as it is may not be straight, it probably swerves and curves and zig zags every which way, making it impossible to go back in time, only on our timeline (again, because it's not just navigating the 4th dimension alone, but 6 dimensions simultaneously; navigating a 4th dimension only would likely result in ending up somewhere completely different (IE, an alternate universe)) The Titans as I invented, would be 6 Dimensional beings, with the ability to navigate the entirety of space-time, and to see the space-time pathways as clearly as we see something across the room. /end explanation Eveyrone seems to like option 3, so 3 it is. Now here's another thought... what if it wasn't one particularly powerful enemy... but ALL OF THEM. All of each of our empires' most powerful opponents all striking at the same time!? Panthean 14:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Panthean, what your thinking of is the Many Worlds theory, which simply states that for every possible physical occurence, there is a universe in which that occurence occured. For example, it is possible for a universe to be made entirely out of chocolate. Therefore, there is a "Chocolate-verse" somewhere in the multiverse.Another, less radical, less heart-attack inducing example would be in this universe, you met your wife in Italy; in others, it is possible you met her in Hungary, America, China... or not at all. As for the six dimensions, I'm not sure what you mean when it comes to the extra two dimensions. So we are all clear, a "dimension" in this context means any axis through which a physical object can navigate. There are four dimensions in our universe: Up-down, left-right, forward-backward, and time, which, in my Spiralling Universe Theory, is the previous three dimensions affecting each tier of the spiral. When you go up or down a tier, you are traveling through the fourth dimension. As the universe progresses, and we are propelled through the spiral, we are, again, moving along the fourth dimension of time. Please, can you reiterate on these fifth and sixth dimensions? What axies are they? Can you give an example as to when one is moving across them; ie, can a human being, by itself, traverse these dimensions; would it do so constantly, such as with time, or would it do so only with effort, as with the other three dimensions? As to your idea of all enemys striking at once... the only enemys the Karnasaurs have at this time are the Hashaeon, and they're not really that formidable, they're just... subtle. Personally, I think we should stick with a single enemy; maybe Tyrannis, but... my plans for Etah and Cinder somewhat include the destruction of his fleet, so I really wouldn't want to have him beaten off just yet... BRILLIANT IDEA DAWNS! Do you recall the Xhodocto? The evil, multi-universal threat to all life from SporeWiki? What if... a single Xhodocto were to invade the galaxy, and the Guardians of Secrets (As I'm calling the Titan cult) were to realize that the Xhodocto are the "devil" personas in the Titan mythos, and ally with the empires using Titan tech to kill this one, single Xhodocto. The interest would then spur to find more Titan tech, so as to repel future Xhodocto invasions, and, for the Karnasaurs, hopefully find a method to accelerate thier IU-D project. PS, Panthean, it's spacetime, not time-space. Feedback? --Nra 'Vadumee 16:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Nra's idea is awesome. SupcommMonroee 18:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay... so... we have our 3 dimensional universe. Now take every thing in it, exactly where it all is at an instantaneous moment in time, and picture all of that in an infinitesimal dot on a line. As our speck of existence goes along this line, things change, giving us a perception of time. This is only taking into account 4 dimensions. My theory is that a) there are more than four dimension that are navigable through changes in the space time continuum, or some sort of interdimensional portal allowing travel through spacetime; and that b) as a result of a nonlinear model of time, our time, much less, anytimeline, is not linear, but in fact moves in various patterns throught a 6 dimensional plane of existence (much like the function of a 3 dimensional graph). It's easier to picture if you think about a 3 dimensional universe as a point on a 3 dimensional graph which represents the 4th, 5th, and 6th dimensions. A point on a graph takes up no real area, and is infinitesimally small, the same as a line on a graph, which has no real thickness and is infinitessimally thin. Picture the entire setup of our entire universe at an instantaneous moment in time as one infinitessimally small point on a 3D graph representing the 6 dimensional plane, and picture our timeline as an infinitesimally thin line that exists on that graph. "Our" timeline begins at the origin of the graph, and moves outward, not necissarily in a straight line, in all 6 dimensions simultaneously, thus, making it impossible to travel "back in time" simply by moving along 4 dimensions (much like trying to move a dot on a graph back to where it came from by only moving it in a one dimensional direction along x, y, or z; that is impossible). Therefore, in order to accurately move "back in time," one would have to succesfully navigate along the exact timeline that has already taken place by moving in 6 dimensions simultaneously (imagine a jet fighter flying through the air, chasing down another plane, following its exact movements; the plane moves in all 3 dimensions simultaneously in order to navigate a pathway to follow the other jet). The titans, with all of their godliness, have the ability to exist in, and manipulate a 6 dimensional world just as easily as we exist in and manipulate ours. They can see into the future, and see many different possible scenarios play out in an insant, just as easily as we can watch a ball go flying through the air, and predict where it will end up. ---- As far as destroying Tyranis's fleet... it's not like his forces are particularly small. He's got half of a galaxy's worth of ships and troops, waging a glactic civil war in another dimension. I think I'm liking the idea about the Xhodocto though... Let's exapnd on that one a bit. First, I'm going to bring forth a bit of background on the immensly powerful technology of the Titans might include: These divine beings would have forged weapons, shields, machinery, ships, vehicles, etc. the likes of which many of our empires' people couldn't possibly imagine. Things like swords and hammers many times more powerful than even our ships' most poweful weaponry; solid arm shields that can stand up to the strongest lasers and hottest plasmas. Making things with metals that our sciences couldn't have even fathomed the existence of, the likes of which shouldn't even naturally exist. Reinforcing their equipment with things our peoples could only ever describe as magic. These people are going to be resisting nuclear explosions, dodging lasers, blocking artillery barrages with metal shields. They're going to have weapons that can shatter even daimonds. They are going to be every meaning of the term overpowered, practicually everything they make would rank them as a galactic superpower. As far as the Guardians of Secrets goes, there should be a lot of them, but not enough to fight a war. For this reason they would share a few of the Titan secrets with our empires in order to fight against the Xhodocto enemy. I bet that that Xhodocto would have some kind of grudge against his Titan brothers in order to want to upset the balance of the universe for his own personal gain. What if he was going after Titan cities specifically, and destroying them? forgot to sign :P Panthean 22:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I understand your additional six dimensions. In accordance with my Spiralling Universe Theory, one could predict that each universe's timelines across the multiverse would be in a corkscrew shape, and attempting to traverse the timeline using only three dimensions would be impossible... so you are suggesting that time is not one, but three dimensions, all axies used to demonstrate the movement of universes in the multiverse. I see. Then in order to go back in time, one must be able to move in these six dimensions. However, provided I understand correctly, these additional two dimensions are only relevant when attempting inter-universal travel. Making the basic assumption that my Spiralling Universe Theory is correct, than one would only have to move using the fourth dimension of time, so as to move from tier to tier. The other two dimensions would be applicable to reaching out across the multiverse to another universe, when one would have to calculate the exact coordinates of, shall we say, a, b, and c rather than x, y, and z. Now then, since we all agree on the idea of a Xhodocto invasion and a golden age of archaeology, I think the matter has been resolved. --Nra 'Vadumee 18:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You almost got it. The thingis that all different timelines begin at the origin (creation, where all things are the same no matter what timeline you use) and branch out in all directions like... like a snowflake... like a snowflak if snowflakes grew in spheres instead of circles. Different timelines all each move in the 4th, 5th, and 6th dimentions simultaneously, resulting in seemingly random shaped lines, or very funcitonal shapes (a crokscrew shape is possible). If you move in only the 4th dimension, you wont go back in time because going back in time requires going back towards the origin. This makes it easier to travel into alternate dimensions than it is to travel back in time, since no matter which 4th, 5th, or 6th dimensional axis you move along, you will, for certain, end up in a different dimension: one that is left, right, up, down, forward or back relative to your previous position in the 6 dimensional universe. In order to move back in time, towards the origin, you'd have to move on all 3 axis simultaneously. Say for example that right now, our 6 dimensional location is (x,y,z,5,5,5) (where x,y,z represent our 3 dimensional position, and each 5 represents a distance along the 4th, 5th, and 6th dimensional axis), we'd have to move back, down, and left 5 units on the 4th, 5th, and 6th dimensional axis to succesfully travel back in time to the beginning. If our timeline is corkscrew shaped, then in order to go back in time to a specific point, the coordinates for the extra 3 axis would have to each be different, precise numbers in order to hit a spot in the 6 dimensional universe that actually happened along our timeline. The Titans on the other hand, can see all 6 dimensions, and they could see that our timeline is corkscrew shaped on the 6 dimensional plane of existence, and physically move wherever they wish in that corkscrew that they wish with no trouble at all, the same way we can walk to the end of our street, and have a physical pressense on the sidewalk. I'm going to make a page for the Titans soon as well. Gonna put in some interesting stuff, and copoy/paste this entire conversation in a part of it. Panthean 13:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Krayfish Nope, you can't claim such a high Title for your Titan character there. Second to the Titan King is kind of a big title, and to say that your deity figure is so much higher ranked than everyone else's is not gonna happen. He can be very very powerful, more powerful than other Titans, but no title claiming. Sorry. Panthean 17:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm fine with that. I didn't really have a good idea of how many Titans there were so I did not know where to put him on the hierarchay.Krayfish 19:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of which, just how powerful is the Titan King in comparison to the other Titans?Krayfish 05:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The Titan King (which should not really appear unless we go back to the beginning of existence) is the creator of everything in existence, and has the ability to grant Titans their power, or to take them away. He's pretty much the ultimate power in the universe, and he created everything to have a certain balance in it... that only those who actually know what the balance of it all is can actually ruin it, which is mainly just other Titans and possibly some Ancients (and anyone doing what those Titans and Ancients tell them to do)... He's more or less just a powerful figurehead put there to be in charge, some-one that actively keeps everything in order so other Titans can't totally fuck shit up. He should not have to actually make an appearance unless some noob tries to pull some bullshit; essentially a character to pull out of a hat and say, "I answer your bullshit with my bullshit, now play along or gtfo." Panthean 15:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ROFL at your explanation, Panth. Fighting bullshit with bullshit. That's how its done :D --Nra 'Vadumee 16:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I've been spending a lot of time on ponychan (point being, it's an image board), so I've gotten into reaction pic memes... I came up with a list that this strategy falls under: #- Caption (image caption appears on most often): explanation to follow. 1- I reject your reality and substitute my own (anything): Here's "I" and he controls the universe, therefore I win. 2- I reject your reality and blow it up with C4 (mythbusters): Here's "I" and he destros the universe, go away. 3- Let me explain to you why that's bullshit (cereal guy and various others): This is "I" and he controls the universe, and he says your shit is fucked. 4- Explain this bullshit! (anything): This is "I" master of the universe, you cannot defeat him, go away. 5- You done derp'd (Derpy): This is "I" and he fucks your shit. 6- I am an elder god, your argument is invalid (Twilight Sparkle): self explanatory Panthean 16:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC)